Zoro the new Luffy
by AnariHanyou2
Summary: Zoro encounters an obstacle almost no one encounters. Will he overcome it?


**Zoro the new Luffy…**

**This is for Azako's writing contest! Hey Azako! I know it might be choppy but you really should have read my story a few months ago. Nothing made sense compared to now. So enjoy Azako and other reader's! Leave reviews please?**

The crew sat aboard their ship. All of them. Completely unharmed or unalarmed. In other words, bored. Very bored. Zoro was even too bored to sleep! And that never happened. Sanji was sitting in the galley, at the table, making his own cigarettes. Luffy was at the crow's next trying to occupy himself by untying a rope's knot that Usopp tied for him so he wouldn't screw up his inventions! And Usopp was even bored inventing. He connected the red and blue wires and got electrocuted…and really didn't care. Robin was in her and Nami's room, reading. Nami was making a new map. Chopper was organizing medicines.

It was just too boring. They needed something to do. They would even fight all of the world's villains just to relieve this painful boredom. Zoro sighed frustrated and stood "Luffy! Get down from there…" He said tiredly. Luffy was hanging off the mast. "I don't wanna! I'm too bored!" He said. Zoro growled "Get offa there or we'll overthrow you and make Usopp the captain!" He shouted. Usopp stood up "I ACCEPT!" He said. Zoro gave him a glare and Usopp sat back down "Forget it…" He said.

Luffy swung on the mast "Come on! You gotta admit your bored too…" He said. Zoro growled. He was right. Absolutely right. How could someone be so stupid and smart at the same time. The naïve kid. Zoro made his way to the galley. Maybe he could take the boredom and anger out on himself and make himself fat…better than just sitting there…and he'd burn it off later. ((A/N: Don't kill me for saying that…)). Zoro walked in and stood in the doorway. "Sanji…you gonna cook or what?" He asked. Sanji looked up at him from his cig-work. "No. I don't feel like it. And when a cook doesn't want to cook his food just can't be good…" Sanji said. Zoro growled "Since when do you not want to cook?" He asked. _Baka…just to make me angry…_

"I said I don't feel like it. You can make something yourself…" He said and got back to wrapping the tobacco and rat poison. Zoro sighed "I'd rather not…" He said. The last time he tried cooking the thing he cooked came after him and tried to boil him in corn oil. He rubbed his head and made his way down to the girls' room.

This was something Luffy would do. Go around and annoy people. But he was having fun. He knocked on the door. He heard Nami's voice "Who is it?" She asked. "Zoro…" He said. "Open up…" Nami said and he heard a ruffle of paper. Robin flipped a page of the book as he walked in. Nami was writing furiously on the parchment. She had her tongue stuck out of her lips and was drawing with the compass. "What do you want Zoro?…" Nami asked. Zoro blinked. "Err. I was just bored…" He said. That wasn't like him. That was like Luffy. Nami turned to face him "Then go sleep. Isn't that what you always do?" She said and looked at him. Zoro rubbed his head. Robin was now turned to him as well. "Well…It's odd…I don't feel like sleeping…and we are out of grog. So nothing to drink but water." Zoro said. Nami laughed and Robin smiled. "We are nearing an Island. Go out and look for yourself…" She said. Zoro smiled and nodded. He walked out the door and closed it.

Still in the room Nami sighed "He's beginning to act like Luffy, Robin…" She said. Robin nodded. "Well, Luffy's innocence does rub off a lot but the grog crack kind of ruined it." She said and went back to reading the book. Nami giggled and went back to her map.

Zoro went to the bow of the ship. He saw the Island. About 15 minutes away. He checked his pocket's for money. Perfect. Nami hadn't taken absolutely everything. He smiled. Luffy yelped and jumped into the crows nest. "Look! An Island! Nami!" He called out for the girl. She appeared leaning against the galley door "Yea Luffy?" She asked. "Whats it's name!" He asked pointing to the island. "Nitsuji Island…" She said and yawned. He smiled big. "All sails for Nitsuji Island!" He said "Finally! Real food!" He finished. Sanji came out of the galley angry "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CRAP-HAT KID?" He asked furious. Luffy smiled "What? You didn't cook all day! I am hungry!" Luffy said. Zoro smirked and stuck his tongue out at Sanji. Sanji rubbed his head "That is so unlike Zoro…" He said and went back in the galley to put away his disgusting-habit-maker((Cig Supplies)).

Luffy jumped for pure joy as they docked and was about to hop right off the ships deck when Nami held him by the collar. "Ok. We are all excited but everyone! 4 hours…understood? 4 hours and we are back at the boat. If you can't get back in time we will just have to wait until you do!" She said. Luffy crossed his arms "Yea, yea CAN YOU LET ME GO NOW?" He said. She let him go and he zoomed off the deck and into the town. Zoro was pretty excited as well. And Usopp…well he was going to the nearest crafts store for some glue and tape. Something about exploding oranges he said while walking away.

_Everyone's gone completely insane on that ship. A whole week and no fun. This outta be good for 'em. _Zoro sighed at his thought and hopped off the deck. He started walking down the cobblestone path's. He looked at all the store's and color's. He saw the nearest weapon's shop and shrugged "Might as well see what they've got…" He said. He saw Sanji running after a few girls screaming for help. He smacked his head and walked into the shop. He looked at all the gun's. "Hm? Not even a ninja star? All gunpowder?" He asked himself. _What is the world coming to when people don't use katana's._ He walked out and sighed. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the berries. Didn't seem like much but it was enough.

He looked at a group that was singing. A hat almost full to the brim with money in front of them. _Well, it looks like they won't need my sympathy…_He strolled looking at the stores. It wasn't that boring. He was happy getting some fresh air. He spotted a straw hat. He saw it was Luffy, already holding a meat-on-a-bone and eating off of it. Seeming happy. He thought if he had some food like that it would make his day. He breathed in through his nose. He caught a scent that was utterly heavenly. He rubbed his head and traced the scent towards a meat shop. _What the? How could my nose lead me here?I am not that obsessed with meat…but it smells so good…_He walked in and came out holding the same this Luffy had bought. He took a bite and chewed. _Wow. It's…delicious. Utterly heavenly. Way better than any sushi I have tried. _He took another bite and chewed again, this time savoring the taste.

Nami spotted a green head of hair and raced to it. She met up with Zoro. "Zoro? Is that meat your eating?" She asked. It wasn't that odd but he looked like he was happy. Which was honestly odd. Zoro nodded and took another bite "Got a problem?" He asked mouth full. She blinked "You've never spoke with your mouth full? That's usually something Luffy would do!" She said. He shrugged "Hey…-chew- Its good" He said and swallowed. She rubbed her head "I think you need a doctor. Where's Chopper…" She said and took off searching for him.

_She's wrong. I am just fine! It's just really good meat…_He finished the meat and threw the bone into the nearest trashcan. He sighed and patted his stomach. "That was…great…" He said and licked his finger's. "I could eat another 20…" He said. _Wait…maybe 2…but…no…it was so good. 20 sounds too little. _Something was honestly wrong with him. Probably some weird spell. He spotted a tavern. "Hm. Sounds fun…" He said to himself and strolled in.

He sighed as he smelled the air. He smelled better already. The scent of alcohol helped him feel more like himself. He looked around. He saw his entire crew looking in deep discussion .Luffy was eating that delectable meat again. He licked his lips and sat at the table. "What are you guy's talking about?" He asked. The looked at him. Nami sighed. "You." She said.

He blinked. "Me?" He asked. "Yea…you've been acting weird lately…" She said. He reached over the table and took Sanji's drink and gulped it down. He felt the burning sensation go down his throat. "HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" Sanji shouted. Nami bonked him on the head. "Leave the guy alone!" She said. Zoro smirked then something weird happened. He passed out. That only happened after a battle. Or after he ate. But never after only one drink.

Chopper yelped "QUICK! CALL A DOCTOR!" He said. Sanji hit him on the head "YOU ARE A DOCTOR!" He said. Chopper smacked his own head. "Riiight…" He said and went right to Zoro. He checked his temperature. "I guess it WAS the alcohol. That's odd. He usually can withstand about 20 barrel's of grog. But he could barely stand one." He said.

They all carried him to the ship. All worried what the hell happened. Sanji couldn't even cook that night. He was too busy smoking what seemed like 4 packs of cigarette's. Robin and Nami sat in front of Zoro. He was sleeping on the bed they had. Nami kept poking his leg and Robin kept thinking about when she should kill her self. Before or after Zoro died.

It had been 5 days. FIVE DAYS since the man hadn't awoke. Was he really going to die sleeping?

Luffy walked in "Is he better?" He asked. Nami shook her head and Luffy sat next to the bed and rested his chin on the mattress. "Well this sucks…" He said. Nami smiled "At least its not boring…" She said. Chopper walked in holding a bucket of cold water. "Why do you have that Chopper?" Robin asked quietly. Chopped walked to Zoro's head and poured all the water on him. Nothing. But he was still breathing.

**In Zoro's little mind:**

**_This is weird. I just felt something really cold on my head. Hm? Ooooh…look…meat..._He had spotted a slice of meat floating in the darkness…_Wait. Come on snap out of it Idiot! You are NOT Luffy! Luffy is a naïve little kid that wants to be King of the freakin' pirates! I want to be master swordsman! And I can't be him if I am overly obsessed with freakin' MEAT! _He started inwardly smacking himself. The body outside his dream was stirring. _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up you sleeping samurai! Stop worrying your crewmates! Stop! Wake up! Someone throw that cold stuff again!_ Then some weird voice started speaking to him. Odd? Not for Luffy. **_Hello Zoro. **Who the hell are you! **I am your conscience...**I shoulda known…whaddya want…**Well, first of all I wanna say that you have got to stop looking at the bad side. Look at the bright side! Luffy ain't half bad! **For a captain…but for a personality I think not. **Ok. Second. What about the Straw Hat? If you kill him you could get it. **It's a cool hat but…wait. WHY WOULD I KILL HIM? HE IS MY NAKAMA! **Baka! He is just using you to be his crewmate! HE needs them for his dream. YOU don't need him!_

The crew watched as he stirred and rolled and turned in his sleep. He kept on tugging on his hair. Nami jumped to wake him but Luffy stopped her "He's got to fight it on his own. Maybe he is winning…" He said. Nami nodded and relaxed. She watched the struggling Zoro. Robin sighed and rested her face in the cover's. Chopper sat next to Luffy and Usopp came in and leaned against the doorway. "Any better?" He asked. They all turned to him and shook their heads. Usopp sighed and sat next to Nami.

Sanji yelled out "FOOD!" but the rest of the crew groaned. Nami sighed "We aren't hungry Sanji!" She yelled back. He came barging into the room. His expression softened when he saw Zoro twisting and turning. Nami's sad expression got him too. "I…I guess we can save it for later…" He said. Sanji sighed and sat on the other side of Luffy. They all watched Zoro roll around in the covers.

_**Of course I need him stupid! What good is a dream without friends! He's helped me this whole way through. He kept me from dying. **That may be true. But thir- **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? **I am your mind my dear Zoro. Your former mind. The old you. **Wh-what? Was the old me really like this? No. It can't be. Must've been that meat I ate. Or the Island itself. **Sure whatever. Go ahead and fool yourself. But trust me. I am the real you. And you know you want me back.** Not a chance! **Look at it this way Masimo head…You get to be a pirate captain? **I don't WANT to be a pirate captain. And Usopp wouldn't let me. **Then kill him too! **What are you crazy? Usopp is one of my best friends. **But look how weird he is. That nose. I mean Ugh…**Have you seen my hair. He's just as normal as any of us. Luffy the rubber pirate captain of the STRAW HAT CREW! It wouldn't be the same without the bugger. **Yea. So what. You were never the same after you became a pirate. Whats another change. **I ain't considering ANY of this. Anything. Its all just a dream. **Yea whatever. Think what you want. I'll just keep playing with your mind until you give up and become the next Luffy. **Oh no you don't! Fine then. I won't wake up! **_**Just then he hears a yelp from Nami "WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" She shouted. And just then, the body inside and outside the dream started crying. Then he felt a feeling of warmth in his hand. It was probably Nami's. Or Robin's. _Th-They…care? _**_No they don't! They just are sitting there! Probably covering your face in honey for laughs! **Shut up! Let me hear what they say! **_**The two voices quieted and his body stopped moving. Nami was the one holding his hand. She squeezed it lightly. "This sure isn't scurvy but it's something huh Chopper?" Robin asked. Nami let out a teary laugh. Chopper even started crying a bit. Even Usopp…which wasn't a surprise. Zoro heard their cries and sniffles. His eyes kept flowing with tears but they had no idea why. _I don't care what you say. They care for me. And I am waking up and I am going to be normal. _**_Not if my life depended on it. You have to be next captain. You need the ego boost! **Nami would give me an ego boost everyday if I asked her! **No she wouldn't. **Ok maybe not- **Aha! So they don't care for you! **No! Its just that an ego boost is not a great thing to ask for. **But for them it should be easy. **Kids these days…**Yea…Well are you gonna kill him or not? **NO! **Damn… **Oh come on. You think I would change my mind. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Robin and even Chopper are all my nakama's. You can't do shit about it! **Watch your mouth! **Why should I? I was way more foul mouthed back then. These guys brought me up a bit happier. I was never happy while bounty hunting. Now I am the bounty HUNTED! It's not that bad. **What is WRONG with you? Do you need brain surgery? **Yea! To get you out! **Not possible. **Then I'll just ignore you! **Not possible. **Lalalalala I'm not LISTENING! **Oh yes you are. And listen to this, either you kill him or I kill you. **How can you do that?**__Easy. Suicide. Take over your mind and make you commit it! It's a great idea. And I wouldn't miss you. **But they would! I wont let you kill me! **You mean I wont let ME kill ME. **You disgust me. **And what about me? You have turned into a softy! A pillow! People can just throw you around! **A throw pillow? **Right! **Not. I have become stronger. Way stronger. You can't admit it. Before the Straw Hats I was tied to a stick. Now I am free. **You are restrained from doing anything fun! **Are you kidding? Being around them is fun itself baka! **No! You're the baka! Remember a few days ago you were bored as hell! **I would be more bored…wait…days? How long have I been asleep? **About 7 days I think…**Wake me up! I gotta help my crew! They might need repairs of some sort! **No! They don't need you! They have Usopp. **Hey. He is a great handyman. Don't diss Pinocchio. **I'll diss him when I want. **Boy…am I hungry. **Oh hungry? I bet Sanji wouldn't even care! **Yes he would. **No he wouldn't. Remember? He told you to make your own food a few days ago. **Right…but he said he didn't feel like it. **But a cook should always feel like it. He just wanted to annoy you. **No! Not possible! He is my friend! What I wouldn't do for some sashimi…**What? You've given up on meat? **Yep! It's Luffy's fav. Not mine. **_**Just then the body outside smiled. Nami blinked. "The idiot is smiling! Wake up! What are you thinking?" She shouted and shook Zoro. Luffy started to laugh. "He is really tired…" He said. Zoro's body out of his dream started to laugh. _That was hilarious Luffy. Yea I must be tired. I need some food too..._**_You know he can't hear you. **A man can dream can't he? **No…You have a dream. And you won't make Kuina happy if you do this! You have to kill Luffy! **No I don't! Luffy doesn't deserve death! I cannot freakin' stain my swords with his blood! He's too innocent! **He's killed a lot of people. **They didn't die! They were left unconscious! **Not all of 'em…**Most of them were killed by me bakayaro…**True…but…**You've got nothing! I will fulfill my dreams with my nakama's by my side! You can't do a thing! **For the last time! You can't fight it! **I am aren't I?** You…I am just annoyed at me now… **Ha! **_**The real Zoro kept laughing. Nami stopped crying and looked at him. The whole crew started laughing. _Hm? They are laughing. _**_Uhh…Yea! At you! They are laughing at you marimo! **Nah. They are laughing with me. I can hear myself laughing! **Stop fighting it! **I'm gonna have to…**_

Nami squeezed his hand. "Zoro! Please wake up! We can't fight shit without you!" She shouted. Luffy smiled at her and hugged her from behind "You just keep trying…" He said. Nami kept shaking the cabbage-head.

_**Well I'm gonna go ahead and wake up now. **No! You can't do that! Unless you are gonna kill Luffy! **Nah…decided not to. I'm just gonna wake up and eat some of Sanji's food…**DAMMIT NO! **Hell yea… **No NO NO! **Yes yes yes…bye! **_

Nami kept shaking him "BAKA! YOU STUPID! WAKE UP YOU SHITHEAD!" She shouted.

_Don't! Don't leave! Please stay! **Bye Baka! **No Wai-_

"Wh-watch your language Nami…" Zoro said one eye open. He smiled at her. Nami gasped and looked at him. "Z-Zoro?" She whispered. Chopper jumped on the bed and hugged the swordsman. "Are you ok Zoro!" Usopp asked. "Better than ever guys!" Zoro said. Luffy got up and smiled big. "GOMU GOMU NO-" He began and put his arms around Zoro's neck. "Luffy? What are you-?" Zoro said. "BEARHUG!" He shouted and sprung towards him hugging him. Zoro yelped as he collided with the young boy and was helplessly hugged by him. Then he noticed the lack of air in his lungs. "L-lu-Luffy…Hugging…Not…breathing…" He gasped out. Sanji managed to pull Luffy off. "Get off the guy!" Sanji shouted. Luffy whined "But I missed him…"

"I did too Luffy…" Zoro said breathlessly rubbing his throat. Nami started hugging him this time. "We all missed you Zoro…" She said. Zoro smiled and hugged back "Well, to tell you the truth. I kinda know…And thanks for laughing at me guys…" He said angrily pulling away from the hug. Sanji smacked Zoro upside the head. "I'd hit you harder but you worried poor Nami so much! Have you no heart!" Sanji said. Nami smacked him. "Leave the man alone!" She said. "Actually guys…the thing is…I have a really bad conscience…" Zoro said.

Chopper blinked. "OH NO! I HAVE TO FIND A CURE!" He yelped and went to find a cure for the so-called disease. Zoro started laughing really hard. Nami laughed as well. And Luffy laughed as well. Luffy with his annoying but catching laugh. Soon the whole crew but Chopper was laughing. He looked at them. "What? What happened?" He asked. Zoro stopped laughing and with a little snicker he said "You cured it Chopper! You're the best doctor in the world…"

Nami chuckled and Usopp laughed. "I helped right Zoro?" Usopp said. Zoro snickered "Right Usopp…of course you did…" He said. "Yes! I am King of Cures!" Usopp said. Nami and Robin burst into laughter. Luffy was laughing before, but harder now. And Sanji was ogling Robin on her attire.

Robin sighed. "Sanji…please don't look at me like that…" She said. Sanji just stared at her. His eyes bulging as hearts. "I cannot help it Robin-swan! Your so beautiful!" He said. Robin sighed and crossed her arms. She smiled at Zoro. Zoro smiled at her "What are you looking at 'Robin-Swan'?" He asked sarcastically. Robin chuckled "Just you and your green hair…" She said and smiled. He smirked "Don't make fun of the hair…" He said. Nami gave him a noogie just then. Just to tick him off. But he wasn't ticked off. He decided to be happy for now. Give them their celebration. And then kill them. Kidding, Kidding. "H-Hey! Nami! Stop! That hurts!" He said trying to pull her arms off his head. She kept rubbing her knuckles against his skull. "No way! You owe me!" She said. The greedy orange haired little…He smiled and laughed. This was just like her. She would always be this way. And if not, he'd fix it.

**A few days later…**

Zoro slept on the deck of the Merry-Go. He snored and held his swords across his chest, which was bare due to the unbearable heat, and revealed his large scar. Sanji was enjoying it though, he was bare-chested too, but seeing as the girl's all wore extremely revealing attire. Sanji practically floated while following them "Nami-chwan! Robin-swan! I will cater to your every whim!" He said. They fanned their face's. "Then make us something cold to drink! We are dying out here!" Nami said and fanned her faces. "Phew…" Robin said while fanning. Sanji went to the kitchen and fixed them some drinks.

Luffy, fully clothed, walked out to the deck from the men's quarter's. He had just woken up from a heat-induced-nap. Nami looked at him. "Hey Luffy? Aren't you hot?" She asked. He looked at her with a blank stare. Then outbursted "Ah! Its so hot!" He said and fanned his face with his hat. Nami smacked her head "If it wasn't so hot I'd smack you…" She said. Robin chuckled and sat on the railing of the beautiful caravel. Sanji came out with a tray of two drinks, droplets dripping from the outside glass. Nami smiled and took a glass and gulped it down. Then Robin took and sipped it. Nami hugged Sanji. "THANK YOU SANJI-KUN!" She shouted. Sanji smiled big and his eyes bugged out. Usopp came up from the bottom deck. "Chopper is asleep…that fur has gotten to him…" He said. The buttons of his overall were undone, so he was bare-chested. It was odd how he had abs and didn't do a thing in battle most of the time. Lost cause to ask…

Zoro woke up opening on eye. He saw the almost naked girls and closed his eyes again. _That sure was a sight to see…ehehehe…I gotta keep this stuff in but I have urges too..._Thought the samurai. Robin walked to him and shook him. "Hey…wake up sleepyhead…" She said. Zoro opened one eye. "What?" He asked grumpily. They deserved it for waking him. He chuckled inwardly and a small smile formed on his lips. Robin smirked "Your missing the heat…" She said and laughed. _Wow…the heat makes everyone crazy…_Robin walked away. He stood and stuck his swords in his sash.

Luffy smiled at the swordsman. "Heya Zoro! Have a nice nap?" He asked as he perched himself on the rail of the ship next to Zoro. Zoro leaned on the rail, beside Luffy. "Well captain…you guys woke me up with your useless talk and your ogling!" He said angrily, but not yelling. Luffy looked at him "So it was a good nap?" He asked. Zoro sighed and rubbed his temple "Yea…it was great…" He said. Luffy smiled big "Good!" He said and ran over to his favorite place, on the sheep's head of the ship.

Zoro sighed at the boy. He was actually as smart as hell, just too stupid to show it. It was confusing. No one normal would understand. He looked over and Nami who was thanking Sanji and asking him for another drink. Sanji obliged and floated over to the galley, murmuring something about 'Love' and 'Nami' and 'Pineapple's'. Zoro laughed to himself and stretched. The scar on his chest stung slightly. He sighed and trailed his finger's on it. _If it weren't for Luffy and the crew…I wouldn't have this scar…but…I wouldn't even had met Mihawk. I just know I will be best swordsman. And with their help. _

He looked up at Usopp who had just fell out of the crow's nest and landed on the fresh-awake Chopper. Chopper yelped and started bonking him on the head. Robin was calmly sitting on the rail of the ship, sipping a drink. Luffy was just staring out in the horizon. He wondered what the boy was thinking. But sometimes he wondered what Sanji was thinking…it's better not to ask. He sat on the sat and thought. He hadn't done it since the incident.

It hurt his head. A lot. But what he came up with was _Luffy is thinking of how he will help everyone fulfill their dreams…_And it was his best guess.

**Hey! Ok it's over. And yes, it is my FIRST One-Shot Fic! Holy Gosh this feel's great. I'm finally done. That is so 8 pages Azako…and if you don't believe me? Copy and paste it to Microsoft Word…or whatever you use. Wish me luck on winning that contest guys! And I still want reviews…kehehe…-AnariHanyou**


End file.
